The Eldest Child Of Chaos
by NightScre
Summary: This is about the first primordial, the first son of chaos the creator follow our red eyed primordial through the eons and see his adventure
1. the beginning

In the beginning there was one being, And his name was chaos.

But overtime the powerful deity sat. In the cold empty nothingness, with nothing but darkness in sight.

he began to feel lonely, and yearned for another being to spend his time with so he created the 2nd being, his eldest son

the first of a new race, a new dawn. His name of course was, Perseus the primordial of nothingness, doom ,warfare, evil ,liquids, and destruction. He

was a being on par with his father in power, strength and has beat his father several times in battle ,

when chaos created the rest of primordials.

it began like this, Tartarus, Erebus, Nyx, Gaea, and Ouranos. Perseus seen Gaea and couldn't control himself he and her had two children,

pontus, and Moros they were two exact opposites. but loved each other, same with nyx they had hypnos ,and thanatos perseus decided that alll was well so went into a dee[ sleep.

 ** _END OF CHAPTER ONE JUST AN INTRO CHAPTER THO :)_**


	2. New Life, Bad Nephews and a Son?

**_HEY GUYS SORRY i KNOW THAT I DINT INCLUDE_** ** _  
_** ** _THIS BUT i'M ADDING THE VOID, GHOSTS ,AND EVIL TO HIS DOMAINS_**

 ** _PERSEUS POV_**

When i awoke from my deep slumber i got up and got dressed in a black muscle tee and a black leather jacket with a blood red eye on the back with combat boots and midnight black skinny jeans (future clothes)

. until heard screaming from down on Gaea, (what the primordial's called earth back then) so i immediately flashed there to see my dear sister in labor again,

i walked up to her , "sister why are you in labor again", who is the father. she immediately snapped up and locked her eyes with mine, Brother you're awake ,owwww . the father is Ouranos and i am having the youngest out of our children. im going to name him kronos, Gaea said.

suddenly she arches her back and screams like shes never screamed before, "Perseus, how are you awake so soon"), asked a gruff voice i later identified as ouranos said

i awoke from a sudden spike of power boost in my domain of liquids. i said

yes that would be our children the titans, most likely Oceanus sending you an offering to help train him in your domain.

ah well where is this young man i would like to help,

probably in the pacific ocean that's where his palace was built, i will go there right away, i said and flashed there.

 ** _LINE BREAK/ 1 MILLENNIA_**

* * *

 ** _3D POV_**

he watched the gods overtake his nephews in battle, he chuckled as they claimed their spot as rulers of the universe. He knew that ego of Zeus's was going to get him thrown

in his brothers realm, so he went to earth to experience the wonder of "freedom" as he was walking down the village he seen a woman, well to be more fare and exact she looked into his eyes and knocked into him which made him fall,

he helped her pick up her food and valuables and when he looked up he got hooked on her black eyes swirling with beauty and fierceness her name was Eris not the

goddess but a mortal named after the goddess she was a terror striking fighter that fought in the arena, and i think my domains brought us closer together.

me being the primordia godl of doom and destruction, and her, a renegade rebel fighter that causes worldwide mayhem for her enemy's and strikes fear into her opponent's heart.

and in the next morning. he knew in 9 weeks

that he's gonna have his first demi-primordial. (demi-primordial s are born way faster) he went to his younger brother tartarus to ask him a favor,

 ** _PERSEUS POV/ in tartarus_**

i flashed in, chuckling at my brother's scared face, i need a favor, i said

what is it brother, I've had a demi-primordial and i want him to be safe from

all the monsters here, that's a big favor, he said

yeah i know but can you do it please,

of course, he said

tartarus then surprisingly said, i would like to bless him. Is that alright?

of course brother, and thank you for doing me that favor, i said very gratuitously,

no problem. Even though not many knew it but on the inside ,my brother was a big softie

 ** _12 years later in the void, Perseus pov_**

as i sat on my throne i watched my throne with great interest his name is exitium (Latin for destruction)

and he is now 12 years old, ive watched him since he was a baby helping and intervening any time i can

i love my son im just worried about what the Olympians would do if they ever found my very powerful son, it was cold

in my palace but everyone knew that was just the way i liked it. as i watched. however i seen Apollo getting a little to close for comfort to

my son son i used son water to knock the sun chariot to the left a bit making it veer away from my son, i cant wait until

the time when i can finally meet my son in person but that's pretty far away from my current time.

a millennia ago i taught Oceanus about the domain of seas and great nephew zeus has become

a cheating, lying ,power hungry imbecile i cant believe i thought that they would make good rulers i know kronos is rising in about 10,000 years so

im not gonna help the gods but the same cant be said for my son, and being the son of a primordial entity means

that he is partially immortal and has control and leeway for my domains, but he also knows

about the gods and my siblings he doesn't know about me being his father yet but he knows that hes a

demi-primordial being. (there is not a camp for demi-primordial s but there is a group of them that survive

together like the hunters) and so i just waited for it to happen waited to see him join them and to to see their

faces when the most powerful being aside from chaos claims a newbie, i wander how my sibling are to take this

or even my father, wait actually i wonder where my

father went no one has seen him for millennia, hmm so many possibilities and variables. uh oh zeus couldnt keep it in

his pants and know Hera is chasing... chasing... MY FAVORITE NIECE! LETO! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I AM GOING TO RIP HER TO SHREDS |!,

suddenly a bright flash of light and there stood. Clotho, Lachesis ,and Atropos

No uncle calm down things will turn out alright they said

 **I know because im gonna make it,** i growled menacingly, smirking as they flinched

 ** _HEY GUYS END OF THE CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER I'M ADDING EXTIUM'S POV, SO NO WORRIES_**


	3. my father exitium pov

_**im usually gonna do a new chapter every week day unless something happens**_

 _ **but i wont update this Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday because of thanksgiving,**_

 _ **imma call you my peeps that alright?. j.k course**_

 _ **it is,**_ _ **but**_ _ **on to this days chapter,**_

 _ **Exitium pov**_

i awoke to the sound of my screaming mother,

i shot downstairs to see a horrific sight. a man wearing a suit with a long beard

sparkling with electricity. and All i could feel was fear as i seen him seething with rage, it was chilly

here in the house. there was no mistaking this person for he was Zeus the "mighty" king of the gods,

he was standing over my mother looking angry he then shouted ,

"no one, denies the king of the gods"

and then threw the master bolt at her, i shouted NO!. but

it was already too late, I started to see red, the walls were shaking, the air was buzzing, and the sinks and pipes were creaking,

Zeus fell to the ground shaking in fear and with pain he was hurting all over.

And in that moment i ran, ran far away i ran into the woods...

before i passed out from exhaustion.

 ** _LINE BREAK_** _ **/ 2 HOURS**_

i woke up dizzy, as i tried to sit up, a soft hand pushed me down

"no, no you need your rest you used a lot of power. and you shouldn't move

for a few hours, or else you could hurt yourself severely", she said genuinely concerned

"wh- who are you", i tentatively asked. "I am Sophia"

"where am i", i said jumping upward in the process ." How did you do that, _ **(being able to move even after the power exert)**_ the only people that can do that are stronger ones.

Sons of pontus, Gaia, tartarus. etc, so i wonder who your godly parent is.

"um okay" i said stupidly, i'l show you to the camp she said.

everyone was at the amphitheater with us as we started to eat,

i became very surprised as everyone began to shake, and whimper, they bowed and said mi'lord at

the same time. i looked up to see a hologram

 _ **( a shadow creature with claws reaching out, and slanted red ferocious eye there was 2 marks etched into its forehead marking it the creature of the second being)**_

i started seen a red aura overcome me i had horns 2 coming out of my head my shirt burned into

ashes and i felt two marks sear there way into my head i felt unimaginable

power at being claimed, l felt closer to my dad to my family.

and there is no mistaking i am the son of the personification

of evil, the void, ghosts, liquids, doom ,destruction ,and Mortality _ **(new domain).**_

 ** _"Rise"_** i said in a demonic voice, i then felt the earth come and catacomb

me in, taking me underground. but i already knew where i was going.

 ** _LINE BREAK/ Tartarus_**

nephew, tartarus boomingly said

which echoed throughout the hall. it is very hot in here

which is not surprising since this is technically hell.

yes i sacredly thought, a million thoughts were going through my head.

Like what if hated me for being his brothers child. what if he loathed my power,

what if... if **NEPHEW!** y-yes lord tartarus, enough no lord stuff.

Im your uncle not your executioner. jeez, and as too why im her is

because i want you to be my champion, yes... no

oh well too late he said as i was blasted by a blood red beam of power

i fell to the ground screaming my head off just oozing in pain.

 _ **PERSEUS POV**_

i am so angry, no one touches my son!

i used my powers to create an earthquake that destroyed Olympus,

it was even more fun than cursing Hera to never have any more children

shell think that Zeus is just not fertile but il know better

i wonder how there going to fix it since i made a spell that

makes Olympus unfix able by magic

 _ **see ya next chapter my peeps**_

 _ **please review i would really appreciate it.**_


	4. author note

_**Hey guys thank you for reading my story but i have some news i will not update as often, advice**_

 _ **from a friend (im not ofreakingkay) that quality is better than quantity, cause whats the use of**_

 _ **a lot of frequent update if they're trash. right**_

 _ **so from this author note on we will co-write this story together.**_


	5. first co-written chap

The Eldest Son of Chaos (co-write with son-of-thanatos)

 **Chapter 4**

 **hey my peeps it (son-of-thanatos heres the next chapter/ im evil, enjoy and please review**

 **please pm me to give me some ideas if you want them in here**

 **and shout out to I'm not ofreakingkay ("Hello!" *waves through screen*– It's I'm not ofreakingk here!) for pointers**

 **we will co-write this story together**

 ***line break***

 _Perseus' POV:_

There was a sudden power surge. A thrum of energy wafting through my home and tickling my senses.

The feeling was strange, yet familiar. Unsettlingly so.

I opened my eyes and was greeted with the darkness of my bed chamber. Yawning, I rose from my bed and stretched my arms, ridding myself of the stiffness. Expanding my senses, I noticed that the presence held no ill intent, so I got up and left the room, heading to the kitchen.

After multiple twists and turns through the long corridors, I made my way into the kitchen only to be met with the sight of my father, Chaos, sitting on one of the chairs around the table smiling at me expectantly, as if he knew I was coming and was just waiting for me to do something extraordinary. We remained silent for several seconds before he decide to speak.

"Perseus, you and your siblings have made me very proud in these passed millennia, and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, especially at this hour, but I am dying. Just as every other forgotten deity before me have, I will fade into oblivion, but before I finally pass, I have come with a gift. As you know, when a deity fades, so do their domains. And because of this, I must pass on my mantle if existence is to remain, well, existing." As he spoke, there was a sad aura around him, as if he was really sorry for telling me this.

My eyes widened at the revelation, "Father, you don't mean-", but he interrupted me before I could finish.

"As my eldest son, the First of the First, I am passing the mantle of the Universal order to you, Perseus, so as of today, you will no longer just be the Protogenoi of Nothingness, Doom, Liquids, and Essence of Destruction and Evil, Ruler of the Afterlife **(which includes the Void and Ghosts)** but you will also be the Primordial of Creation, Space, Time, Matter, and Balance." He stood up from his seat and walked up to me, holding my shoulders in his firm hands and staring me right in the eyes with confidence that could rival the best. "I bestow upon you, Perseus, Eldest Son of Chaos, the power of the Creator and the Mantle of the Universe. You are now the Protogenoi of Nothingness, Doom, Liquids, Creation, Space, Time, Balance, and Matter, Essence of Destruction and Evil, Ruler of the Afterlife, and Lord of the Universe." Once he declared me King, his form began to disappear into small stars the size of dust. "Remember that you have made me the proudest being in existence, and that my love for you is unconditional. You are and always will be my favorite, Perseus." Then he was gone.

And so came the end of a being so great, that it was thought of as unending, but it seems even the most undying immortals die. It was a cruel revelation – and tears fell from my eyes – but I must live on, for him.

Even though I tell myself such things, I felt empty. As if a part of me has left and will never return, and it felt terrible.

I felt the tears fall like a waterfall, and it was strange. This felling of loneliness was so unfamiliar, and I never thought my eyes could shed such emotional fluids.

I decided to go and speak to Eris, but realized that she was dead.

Zeus killed her.

She was gone just like father, and it _hurt_. It hurt so badly, but then the pain was gone, replaced by a boiling anger and rage that made me want to blow up a galaxy just to sate it.

I wanted to go to Olympus and give Zeus a big freaking piece of my mind – preferably with his total annihilation, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I flashed away to the home of the gods, appearing in one of the back alleys of the overly glorified roads and streets of Olympus. I used my senses to locate them, letting my consciousness spread throughout the mountain. As I did so, I took note of the décor and design, and was unimpressed. _'This place is a disappointment. No place for a higher deity to live.'_

After a few seconds, I'd located the Olympian gods in their council chambers, they were arguing like children amongst themselves. I scowled at this, "What pests, children who wish to rule a kingdom, yet have the maturity of an infant. How undignified."

I shook my head in disappointment before dissolving into vapor and smirked mischievously. _'If they're going to act like children instead of gods, then let me show them what being in the presence of a REAL god feels like.'_ I chuckled, the sound holding a resounding rumble as my mouth quickly disappeared. _'Let's make an entrance, shall we?'_

 _ **In the Olympian Throne Room: Third Person POV**_

Just like Perseus said, the Olympians were currently bickering amongst themselves like little children. Zeus was about to shout at Hera for her accusations of him being infidel when the air grew heavy and humid.

Suddenly, like a bipolar human, the air quickly became cold and frosty, swirling in a vortex that caught the attention of everyone present – including the guests for the Winter Solstice. Gods, demigods, nymphs, and satyrs alike stared at the swirling air as it froze into ice, continuing its clockwise rotations.

Because of the air rotating in its frozen state, shards of ice rose up and sliced minor cuts across everyone's arms and legs. No one was seriously wounded, but the ice dropped to the floor, turning into crimson blood upon impact. The blood then rose up and swirled into the shape of a humanoid figure before freezing.

There was a deep voice that resonated about the marble walls and floors of the large Council Chamber, sending a deep fear into the cores of its inhabitants. **"** _ **Greetings, Olympians, or should I call you puny filth? Maybe I shouldn't refer to you as anything. After all, you are nowhere near my level of power."**_ From the blooded humanoid came a stunningly handsome man wearing strange clothing. Clothing Apollo silently recognized as the apparel of the future.

All the women in the room blushed at the new male's appearance, but were too scared to say a peep.

It wasn't difficult to recognize who the man before them was, for he was Perseus, the First of the First.

All but one bowed in reverence to the powerful deity before them. This one person was Zeus, whose pride and arrogance always seemed to get the best of him. He sat stiffly upon his golden throne in the center of the omega, glaring heatedly at the one who had everyone bowing to them by simply being within their vicinity.

' _Who does this boy think he is to have others bow before him in_ my _presence!? It is_ I _who am king, not him!'_

Zeus jolted from his throne, summoning his master bolt to his right hand and aiming it at the being before him, who was looking at him with an unimpressed expression. "Who are you to dare interrupt a meeting of the Olympians themselves?!" Because of his outburst, everyone looked upon the confrontation with fear and worry. Murmurs could be hears as everyone exchanged their opinions of the situation.

Perseus scowled at Zeus' outcry, paused for a moment, then snickered, and from that snicker came a booming laugh. Perseus was laughing so hard, he clutched his stomach with his right hand as he tried balancing himself by putting his left palm on his knee.

The Primordial's laughing fit abruptly ended when he straightened himself and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile towards the Sky god, red eyes flaming with hidden rage. With a soft voice, Perseus spoke, "Me? Who am _I_? Well, I'm Perseus. Nice to meet you, you murderer."

Zeus' eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "What?"

Perseus' grin became shark-like as it widened, his flaming eyes showing flickers of madness in their depths. "Zeus, you piece of trash, you don't remember?" This time, Perseus' grin dropped into a snarl, " _ **Do you not remember killing my lover and attempting to do the same with my son?!**_ " He growled menacingly at the now trembling "king of gods", " _I'll make you pay!"_

 **hey whats up peeps here's**

 **the next chapter please review on stuff like**

 **the pairing and other stuff/hope you enjoy**

 _ **(Wahzup! This is I'm not ofreakingk speaking. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!)**_


	6. New Username

my new username is xXChild-of-Darkness check it out


End file.
